


The LoveBug (A Persona 5 FanFic)

by AlcholicTea



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awkward Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Genderswap, Harems, Lovebug AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlcholicTea/pseuds/AlcholicTea
Summary: An AU where Ryuji is a girl and has her own harem because of a lovebug





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I stan a character I always ship them with everyone.

Ryu watched in horror when she saw that the Mona van was nowhere to be seen. She stood quietly as a ball of hay blew right pass her. 

 

"D- Did they seriously forgot about me?!" She muttered in utter belief. Heart pounding quickly when reality hit her

. 

. 

. 

She was in mementos

. 

. 

. 

A place where the unknown took place... 

Ryu started slapping herself numerous times 'IDIOT!  Why'd you bragged about yourself instead of gettin' into that stupid car?! And more importantly,  WHY DIDN'T REALIZE THE CAR LEFT YOU'

 

She groaned in disbelief and started pacing back and fort,  Wondering what to do at a situation like this. 

 

"The others might've noticed that I ain't there... " But that idea was soon shut down when Ryu realized that they might take too long. "Grahh! If only this stupid phone lemme contact then" Ryu then started to frustratingly ruffled her hair. 

 

She let out a defeated sigh "Guess there's no point in complainin' now" And with that Ryu started her journey back to the Mementos Overview. 

_

TIMESKIP

_

Mementos is actually easier to explore walking on foot,  But the disadvantages are that it takes longer and there is a high chance the shadows might attack you from behinds, But luckily for Ryu, She was able to avoid the latter. 

 

But damn... As much as Ryu hate to admit it, She glad they had Morgana on the team... But the fact that he's now human makes it extra weird that he can transform into a car. 

 

"Are you effin kiddin' me?! " She cried as she yet again met another door with a giant lock around it. 'Please be an exit' She hoped it was, Its been ages since she been here. 

 

"Megaton Raid!" She called onto her Persona,  Causing the rusty lock to easily break open "Alright!" She cheered. She then proceeded to open the giant door "Damn, I really need to go to the gym more often" She groaned through her gritted teeth. 

 

Once she got the door open, She didn't expect it to be this dark, Well...  Mementos was always dark but not this dark. When she took one step in,  She felt like the aura suddenly changed. It was a safe room! Ryu never thought that apart of this area could be a safe room.  This was something she should let the others know,  If she can make it. 

 

"Welp, Here goes nothin' " She took another step and this is when things got freaky... 

 

The area suddenly changed, Everything became some sort of security room. There was was rows of iron rods surrounding what Ryu thought was a treasure "Holy... " For some reason Ryu was sort of drawn to it.

 

'Am I becomin' Mona or somethin'?' She thought,  But something tell her that treasure is gonna be worth opening... 

 

She took a step forward, And another,  Until she was infront of the iron rod that was between her and the hautingly alluring treasure. "Now how the hell am I going to get th-" She was caught off as soon as she touch the rod. 

 

"What is invisible and makes people suffer from symptoms like sweating and nausea, yet people can't survive without it?"

 

She jumped at the sudden voice that came from literally no where "What?"

 

"What is invisible and makes people suffer from symptoms like sweating and nausea, yet people can't survive without it?" It repeated. 

 

For some reason it felt like Ryu heard the riddle before 'Where'd I heard it?' Then it hit her. 

 

It was during Ms. Chouno's class. Ryu was obviously not paying any attention since she sucks at English, She busy doodling her favourite characters from the cartoon she loved dearly, When suddenly Ms. Chouno asked. 

 

"Ms. Sakamoto" She jumped "Y-Yes!", Making the other student laughed at her. She remember blushing, obviously flustered. She looked at her English teacher who had irritating look on her face 

 

"Since you were busy doodling away, Maybe you can get this answer right" Ryu was nervous, Because she knows for a fact thats she gonna get it wrong. 

 

"What is invisible and makes people suffer from symptoms like sweating and nausea, yet people can't survive without it?"

 

"Um... Periods?" Everyone burst out in laughter while Ms. Chouno pinched the bridge of her nose "... The answer is-"

 

"Love" The iron rods moved upwards, Making a opening for Ryu. Ryu was glad that she remember the most randomness things "Who would've thought that it would come handy? " She was really happy, Like she passed her grades for somethings. 

 

"Now, Lets get that treasure" She was hoping that it would help the Phamtom Thieves or even herself getting stronger. She was now infront of the treasure.  From what it would look like, It seems that it isn't locked

 

She slowly opened, eyes lighting up in eagerness when she saw... 

. 

. 

. 

Nothing... 

 

"Huh?" She started to examined the empty treasure only to earn nothing from it. 

 

She groaned irritatingly "Oh come o- EKKK" Her word was soon cut off when she was attacked by a sudden explosion of smoke. 

 

She coughed hazardly, Trying to get rid of the tainted air in her. Once the fog cleared up, She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

. 

. 

. 

It was a treasure demon

 

Or she thought it was, It was unusually pink and it was floating about a... Heart? And not one of those shapes, It was a literal human heart. 

 

Or do all mammal hearts like that? Ryu didn't know. She slightly cringed when the heart was beating, It kinda freaked her out

 

"Oh! You poor thing! " It said, It had an oddly motherly voice. The treasure demon lifted you off the ground and proceeded to embrace in iron grip "I apologize for my sudden appearance, its always like that" 

 

But Ryuji couldn't say anything back, She was being crushed by its lanky hands. Upon realizing her silence, She quickly but yet gently set Ryu down. 

 

"My apologies, You were so cute that I couldn't help but hug you" Ryu stared,  having only one question in her mind. 

. 

. 

. 

'Whom the f**k? '

 

"Oh! I am what they called 'The LoveBug' " Ryu covered her mouth, Slightly embarrassed that she said that out loud. "Aww, Your blushing~". 

 

She looked at her angrily "Am not! More importantly what the hell are you?! You look really different from the other ones"She exclaimed, Clearly frustrated and confused. 

 

"Now, Now. Don't be like that" It cooed at her, Making her more irritated "I am what they called 'Lov-" She was then cut off "Ya already said that!" Ryu was growing impatient, All she wants to do right now was go home and take a long ass shower. But instead she, Sitting talking to some treasure demon which she unable to catch without Joker around! 

 

"Please I know your in a hurry to find you way back, But please be patient" It said with empathy... Wait, how did they know. 

 

"How did you-" 

 

"LET ME FINISH!!" The treasure demon became red and was dangerously close to Ryu. Ryu quickly nodded, Not wanting to lose her life, And the treasure quickly went back to its original color. 

 

"Thank you" It joyfully said as it cleared its throat "I am,  What you mortals called 'The LoveBug'. Though I have none of those fancy skills like the rest of the treasure demon. I represent one important feeling to humankind" She paused dramatically as if she was waiting for Ryu to say something. 

 

Given permission to finally talk,  Ryu asked in genuine curiousity "And that is?"

 

"LOVE! " Her voice boomed through the entire room which cause Ryu to flinched at the sudden change of voice "Love is what brings people together, Its what makes you feel towards the things you love,  It even feels better when you have sexs!!" Wait, What. 

 

"Wait what did y-" She caught off when it placed its nonexistent index finger onto her lips "Shhhh"

 

"But apparently some people forget the fact that love even exist... " The color suddenly became fade as if to represent sadness "So that's why we were created! To give a blessing to the ones that found us and let me tell it doesn't happen often" Its colors went back to normal but with more of a glow

 

"So... What kind of blessing are ya gonna give me?" It became green and suddenly had a glint of mischievous in its eyes. 

 

"Close your eyes... " Ryu did not like this at all, But decided to obey anyway. She slowly close her eyes when suddenly "Gah!" Something sting at the side of her neck "What in the- What did you do?! "

 

"You'll soon find out~" Everything went black


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinks starts to become really weird...

Everything felt numb, it was as if anesthesia ran through her veins just like the time when she had to take it inorder to proceed the surgery in her femur. But nonetheless, it wasn't painful, just weirdly uncomfortable.

 

Her body felt like a corpse. She was able to breath or even twitch at all, everything was just stiff, It was agitating her horrendously. She desperately wanted it all to stop. She need to breath even though her life didn't depend omn it! She needed to move! There had to be an escape from this oblivion, she then desperately tried to move any muscle from her body

.

.

.

 

But then... "Hey! I told you to wake up!" The sudden movement caused her to jolted away from her eternal sleep, gasping for the sweet air to fill her lungs and body twitching unconditionally. The first thing she saw was two forest-green eyes, warm comforting arms embracing her

 

"Wh.. are y... kay?" Their words were blurred out as grey spots overcome her vision, the strange figure disapearing from her sight of vision

 

* * *

 

The rays from the sunset pierce from the window to her eyes, her eyelids twitch at the sudden contact causing them to painfully open to the ceiling above her 'Where am I' She thought confusedly. she slowly got up, body still aching. She looked around only to see that she was in the... Infirmary? 

 

She was familiar with the room due to numerous times she got into a fight. The nurse was sadly not around often for some reason, she had to treat her wounds herself. But other then that, how did she get here? Last time she remember she was in mementos, she got lost and then there was that Treasure Dem- The Treasure Demon!

 

'That bastard drugged me!' She angrily thought, palming the place where it presumably drugged her 'The next time I see that pink piece of ship, I'm going to shove my fist up it's-' "Sakamoto-San" A voice called out to her, she looked up to see a familiar boy before her. He seemed like he was around her age 'I think he went to the same class as me...' He had brown choppy hair, green olive eyes and slightly tan skin probably due to the fact that he goes out alot.

 

He wore a grey hoodie that had a wolf design on it and his shujin blazer was tied around his waist. He seemed to be carrying a plastic bag... "I'm glad to see that your awake" He beamed with a grin as he made his way towards you, Ryu just stared dumbfounded. He took a seat beside the bed she was on and placed the plastic bag on the table.

 

He took out a packet of mochi. There were tons of flavors there, Ryu's mouth started to water. Now that she think about it, it's been a while since she ate a mochi, she usually wasted her money on ramen...

 

Before she knew it there was a red bean mochi right in front of her "You should try to eat, you probably passed out due to exhaustion" Right... She  _fainted_. Either way she gladly excepted the offer "T-Thanks" She was embarrased, It was unusual for someone to see her in this state. She prefered to keep it that way.

 

He waved his hand "No, I insist! My name is Hiruto Takahashi by the way, I go to the same class as you" Oh, no wonder he looked familiar... It was really weird, why is he suddenly helping her? It was very odd since nearly the entire school would ignore the fact that she was even limping, there would be words like "She got into a fight again" and "She such a troublemaker".

 

But damn... The more she looked at him the more she notice how gorgeous he was. His eyes slithering its way to her soul and lips so soft that she cou- "Sakamoto-San?" Her face burst into a brilliant scarlet when she realized where her mind went and mentally slapped herself 'Really Ryu? This is not the time to be hormonal!'

 

But the blush didn't seem to fade away when Hiruto got dangerously close "Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Ryu desperately wanted to get away, it was honestly suffocating. He placed his hand oh her forehead, Ryu's eyes clenched tightly, hoping for the suffering to quickly end but then...

 

"You have... Nice skin" 

.

.

.

Oh hell naw

 

She jolted away from his grasp, distanting herself as much as possible "Heheh it was nice to meet you Hiru- Takahashi-San! But I think I should REALLY leave haha BYE" And with that she ran away with a red face and a dumbstrucked Hiruto...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'd enjoy it


End file.
